Robert's Faith
by Boha1000
Summary: When Robert was nine, he found a girl and he named her Faith. He might or Might not use his faith he found.
1. The Little Girl Age:Unknown

**

* * *

**

**NOTE I DON'T OWN LAW OF UEKI**

**I JUST OWN FAITH AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY.**

**

* * *

**

**Robert | Age:9**

"My, my. A little girl. How old are you?",He said.

The little girl looked up at him in his coat. The snow fell down to ground. The little girl wraped in a thin cloth with a few holes in it.

"I-i don't know.",The girl said.

"Stand up and let me guess how old you are.",He said holding out his hand.

The girl looked at his ungloved hand and then to him. He nodded his head and she reached out to it. He help her up and she stood a few inches under his head. He took off his hood and measured her hieght to his.

He smiled and said,"Your name is Faith, now, and you're -- years old. You're job is to be my friend/sarvent."

**Faith | Age:Unknown**

"Mother told me '_Not to leave her._' Father said to me '_Mother'll leave you._' But I don't remember my father at all. But she did leave me. It was so long ago since I've seeing my mother.",The girl said to herself as she wraped herself with a thin cloth she found in a near by garbage.

My life seems senseless. I could find a warm place for winter. But that seems pointless. The girl thought.

"- A little girl. How old are you?",Nine-yr-old Robert said.

A voice? She thought and she looked up to see who it was. He's wearing a fur coat,I think. He most be wealthy. He just wants to look,ask and leave.

"I-i don't know.",She said.

"Stand up and let me guess how old you are.",Robert said holding out his hand.

He's asking me to get up? But why? She thought and looked at his ungloved hand and looked at his eyes. He nodded and she reached out and held it. His hand is so warm. Is this what warmth feels like?

He smiled and said,"Your name is Faith, now, you're -- years old. You're job is to be my friend/sarvent."

He gave me a name and he told me what he _guessed_ about my age and now I have a job. I could feel this evil inside him. But I don't care. As long as I have a life. She thought and looked at his sweet-_yet deceiving_-smile.


	2. Big Brother!

**Ueki | Age:13**

As Ueki walked to the Robert's Ten base. The members of Robert's Ten became clear for Ueki to see.

"You've came. Eh? Ueki-kun.", Myouji said.

As Ueki got closer to them.

"Welcome, my friend.",Myouji said smiling.

These are the power users who swore loyalty to Robert Hayden...

A group gathered to crush all power users except Robert.

Robert's Ten. Ueki thought staring at them all.

"By the way, one of isn't here today. He went to find a replacement since Kamui took out Black Shadow We really like to avoid in-fighting though...",Myouji said tilting his head a little side ways.

This is the guy that defeated our White Shadow. He's still just a kid.

_Reiko Jerad | 9th grade_

Did he really defeat Kamui?

_Marco Mardeeny | 9th grade_

_Oni (Real name unknown) | (8th grade)_

He looks weak.

_Becky Wolf | 7th grade_

"Hmph."

_Don | 9th grade_

_Aleggio Yuriano | 9th grade_

Aleggio jump off the pouch and landing infront of Ueki. "You're here in place of Kamui, right?",He asked Ueki.

Ueki nodded his head once and said,"Yeah."

"We don't need you. Go home. This isn't a place for wimps like you. This time I'll let you live. Go home" Aleggio said as everyone stared.

"Don-chan... what do you thinkg of Ueki?",Becky asked.

"Just like he looks, he's weak",Don said.

He only has 11 abilities. Marco thought.

Too weak to even be considered. Reiko thought.

As Myouji showed Ueki in the house. "Ueki-kun. This is the house of Robert's Ten. I'll show the rooms you could go in and the rooms you can't go in. Iaght?",Myouji said to Ueki.

Myouji, you're the only the one that can stand him... I guess... Reiko thought.

"Ok. You can show me.",Ueki said looking around the entrance of the house inside.

"These rooms down here. You can go in; but you do need to knock first. It's just some of the rooms upstairs you can't go in at all.",Myouji said pointing up.

Ueki looked up. Some of the rooms upstairs we can't go in at all. I need to see what ones they are. Ueki thought.

Myouji stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Ueki to follow him. Ueki followed him and they both went upstairs.

Is Myouji trying to get himself in-trouble with Robert? Becky thought.

"You has to be quiet. Robert's room right's here.",Myouji said pointing to the room to their right.

"The room across from Robert's. You can'ts go in it. Someone that Robert only knows, stays in there. None of us knows if that person is a girl or is a boy. Robert gets Marco to makes special meals for that person. Don is saying it's a boy. Since the food that he brings up here and places it infront of the door, is fit for a guy. We don'ts even know if that person is a power user.",Myouji said quietly.

So Robert has a secret power user. Even his group doesn't know about the eleventh power user. Ueki thought.

"But wes all are sensing its not a power user.",Myouji said tip-toeing by Robert's door.

"Oh ya. Ueki-kun. The doors over there. You can go in there anytime you please. Robert had it set up for the Ten. It's our relaxing room.",Myouji said walking normally after pasing Robert's room.

Ueki followed and lisntened to Myouji. Myouji showed him the room he was talking about. They went inside, a few white bookshelfs oppisite from each other right up against the walls,two white couches in the middle of the room facing each other, a white coffee table inbetween both of the couches, a good balcaney view with windows touching the top of the cieling to the bottom of floor, the sliding door in the middle of the windows and two little white tea tables on each side of the sliding door and two white chairs at each table. The walls pour white, everything white and a glossy hard wood floor. The sunlight shone through the window and showing the heavenly look of the room. The room didn't look like a normal room. It looked more like a big doll house with every furnitrue needed for it.

"Ya see. It looks relaxing to be in, eh? Ueki-kun.",Myouji said.

This place does look relaxing. It doesn't even look like it's from this world. Ueki thought looking left to right of the room.

"Becky is saying it's girl. Since that person helpt out Robert set this room up for us, ya see.",Myouji said putting his hands behind his head.

"Myouji-kun. You can't be up here too long. Robert is still sleeping.",Reiko said behind them.

All three of them headed for the stairs. Reiko went down first then Myouji went. Ueki was on his third step down, until he heard a thump in the room across from Robert's. He heard '_Big Brother!_' His reaction-_shoked_-to hear that.


	3. New Order

**Faith | Age Still Unknown**

As Faith lay in her bed. Her curtian closed, with a little ray of light going through the little crack from where the two curtians meet in the middle. She looked at the ceiling above her. Little tiny blue stars on the ceiling like a night sky at night.

Big Brother's going to enjoy this up coming week. He'll have fun, I scents it. Faith thought and sat up in her bed.

Her door opened and Robert stood in her doorway. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning, big brother.",She said happily.

"My new group member is coming today.",He said after he closed the door behind him and turned to his left to look at the wall with drawings and paints on it.

"Big brother...",Faith said after awhile of silence.

Robert glanced to his right at her, still facing the wall. "Hmm...?",Robert said.

"Who is this ?",Faith asked with her arms in between her legs.

Two minutes later he answered," is the power use I told you about. The green-haird one."

"Can I meet him?",Faith asked with a brighter smile and more glow to her ora. Her silver long straight hair sparkled in the dim light from the little ray from the curtians.

**Robert | Age:13**

Even in dim light, her hair still shines like little sparkles in the snow, and her glow is like the Northen star of the night sky. Robert thought as he glnaced once more at her smile and little glow.

"No. You can't meet him! Faith",Robert said turning to her way.

A very long silence went on for a while. No clock in the room to see what time it is. Just the windows telling you it's morning, with the sun showing.

"-"Faith said unemotional before Robert cut her off with,"You can't meet him... just yet, okay."

Faith came back to being emotional and looked at him with a wonderess childlike eyes and said,"Okay." sounding like herself again. Faith straighten out her legs under her bed covers and looked at the wall infront of her. "Big brother-",Faith said before she felt something on her lap. She looked down to see Robert laying on her lap.

When did he..?Faith thought in confusion.

"Big brother...",Faith said to see if he was a wake.

"I'm getting rid of those orders. You shouldn't call me 'Big brother' or 'Master' or 'Sir'. I would like to give you a new order. Just one. Not two anymore.",Robert said and opened his eyes to see Faith's eyes.

"What's that new order?",Faith asked in wonder.

Robert got from her lap and was half way to the door from her bed and stoped.

"Your new order is to answer with Robert-",Robert said and stoped and feel down.

"BIG BROTHER!",Faith yelled and got out of her bed and rushed to Robert on her bedroom floor.


	4. Big Sister!

**Reiko | Age:14**

The cellphone rang and Reiko picked it up and said,"Hello?"

" brother is _still_ sleeping.",Faith's voice said on the phone.

"Umm... alright?",Reiko said.

Faith hung up her side of phone and Reiko hung up her cellphone.

Why is she still calling Robert 'Big brother'? Reiko thought as she looked around the dining room,chairs empty.

**.::TheNightBefore::.**

Reiko knocked on Robert's door quietly. "Come in.",Robert's voice said normally on the other side.

Reiko opened the door and went in, closing the door behind her. "Greetings Robert-sama.",She said.

"What bring you here?",Robert asked turning around in his seat.

"I just wanted to... to...-",Reiko said slowly and was cut off. "Big brother. She wanted to see you.",Faith's voice said under Robert's covers. Robert turned his head towards his bed. Faith moved around under his covers and her head poped out from the blanket. Her eyes closed as she yowned.

She's in here again? Reiko thought glaring at her in his bed.

"Big brother, are you going tell her?",Faith asked a bit tired.

"Tell me what?",Reiko asked him.

"Reiko. Faith isn't my sister. She's my slave/friend. Not a family member of mine.",Robert said to her.

Reiko frozed. What? She isnt... but that explains alot. She has silver hair and silver eyes. Her skin is more paleier than his. Robert has blonde hair and blue eyes and peachier skin. She thought when she came out of being frozen.

"But tomorrow you'll be hearing her say Robert-chan. Not 'Big brother', and the chan isn't for family. It's for something else.",Robert said.

Reiko thoughts jumpt. What. '_It's for something else_'? What does he mean by that? It can't be..? No way.

"She'll be calling you Onee-chan. She'll be allowed to be run around the house. She could go outside for a distance-_just to say_-she can be free... as long as she calls you Onee-chan.",Robert said turning around in his to desk.

Reiko looked at Faith half way out of his bed. "She didn't know what I was going to tell. So she doesn't know and she didn't hear me. She fell asleep after she spoked.",Robert said writting something.

"Why did she fell asleep so ealily?",Reiko asked.

"I got her to do somethings for me.",Robert said moving some papers around.

"You did..?",Reiko said quietly.

"Oh you bring her to her room.",Robert said ignoring what Reiko said.

"Yes. Sir.",Reiko said heading to the bed.

She's burning. Reiko said as she picked up Faith.

"She was sick the whole time I had her do the arrens for me. In a matter of fact... she's always sick.",Robert said.

What?! She was sick the whole time he got her to do the stuff? Reiko thought as she carried her out of the room.

"Can you come back in here after you put her in bed and put a cold cloth on her,too."Robert said.

**Too be continued..(dot)**


	5. What is it

**Ueki | Age 13**

"Robert is still sleeping." Reiko said to everyone as she hung up the phone.

_It's almost noon and he's still sleeping?_ Ueki thought. _Why is he still sleeping?_

"Ueki-san. Robert's power weakens him." Myouji said looking at Ueki.

Moments past and Myouji asked "Where'd Reiko go off to now, eh?"

**Faith | Age Unknown**

_Reiko... Reiko. Reiko !_ Faith thought and then sighed._ What was my new order?_

"It's not healthy and not good for Robert's health for this power he has." She said to herself.

A knock on the door, so quiet, Faith had to pause and listen in. The knock repeated and Faith ran over swiftly and answered it.

"Who is it." She asked before opening the door. "Rainbow" Reiko's voioce said.

_Rainbow is Reiko's password... _Faith thought and opened the door.

"Thanks, Faith. I know what the order for you is... I sure hope you could understand what it means." Reiko said closing the close.

Faith looked aghusted at Reiko for a moment. Reiko turned around to see Faith closer to her in wonder. Reiko slowly backed away surprised.

_He seriously didn't tell her the new rule yet. Did he? _Reiko thought as her back hit the door.

"Y-y-your new rule i-i-is to call me b-ig sister..." Reiko said. "Robert says to call him your..."

"Call him what?" Faith asked with more wonder.

Reiko took a deep breathe and said boldly "**I'm your big sister and Robert is your fiance !** "


	6. True Face eacF eslaF

**Faith | Age Unknown**

_She can't lie._ Faith thought. _She loves Robert so much she won't disobey him at all. So this has to be true. He must be planning something out of the ordinary, to throw him off guard._

"Robert said as once as you start calling me big sister. You are able to roam around the house freely." Reiko said.

_So I'd be able to roam around the house with others knowing it. This one is new. Reiko as a big sister..? _Faith thought.

"Onee-chan" Faith said happily and sweetly.

Reiko bowed and said "Now you are able to go about in the house, now." and walked out of Faith's room.

Once the door closed Reiko shivered with fear.

**Reiko | Age 14**

As Reiko hold on to her shirt where her heart was beating deeply and quickly and trying to calm down, she thought to herself, afraid. _What was that about? I've never seen her like that before. My breathing changed in there. What is it that made me scared of her? I never felt this way around her._

When she finally calmed down, Reiko walked to the white room. She didn't hear Faith's door opened or closed behind her.

**Ueki | Age 13**

"Ueki-kun, follow me. I want to show you something." Myouji said walking faster into the hallway.

As Ueki walked behind Myouji, he saw someone sitting on top of the stairs holding a teddy bear between their legs. He stopped for a little while, than he saw a smirk appear on the face. But he didn't meet eyes with the person. Then, in a blink of an eye no one was on the staircase anymore.

_Was I seeing things?_ Ueki thought to himself as he rubbed his left eye.

_This is going to be fun playing around with Robert's Ten._ Faith thought smiling up at with her eyes closed and grabbed her teddy bear when she opened her eyes again.


	7. Huh

**Hey sorry. Just to say... I'm not very good at the climax. So I hope you don't get too disappointed on somthing this...**

**So yeaa... and I kinda lost my origianl idea for my side of this... So yeaa...**

**Just to say again. That I'm not sure when I'm getting to a point where the climax is coming.**

* * *

Robert | Age 13

As Robert opened his eyes, he looked around him and found himself in his room. _How did Faith get me in my room all by herself? She's still sick._ He thought as he felt his forehead.

Moments later he sat up in his bed. He looked at his clothes; saw that his bed sheets were changed.

_I know she doesn't have enough strength to get me in my bed by herself, but let alone change my sheets and pajamas? She's too weak at the moment and I made sure of it._ He thought and placed his feet on the rug next to his bed.

His feet slipped into his slippers. He looked down and saw them there, and then he looked up and saw Faith sleeping, sitting up on the chair at his desk. Robert walked over to her and felt her forehead.

_She still has a fever._ He thought and he started walking towards the door. When he was outside his room, he heard Becky scream from downstairs. So he walked over to see what it was all about.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"I thought I saw someone." Becky said.

"What did they look like?" Don asked.

"It looked as if it was a ghost." Becky said shivering.

Robert stopped around the corner; neither Don nor Becky knew he was around the corner hearing their conversation.

"What serious, are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Don asked to make sure.

"I'm serious as serious can be, Don." Becky said looking up at him.

Back at the corner, Robert wasn't there anymore.

"I believe you, Becky." Don said.


	8. The Noise

A poor girl suffered in her family. Her parents already had a succesful child, they didn't have much fiath in their second child. So a person helpt her forget. Someone so beautiful had to suffer so much since birth. Since she had her thoughts ereased, the person tried to take care of her, but everyday they had to repeat the same things over and over. Until one day they had to put her out... to find her own new fate in life, a place to call home, a person to love.

* * *

**Ueki | Age 13**

"Ueki-kun. It's time to eat." Myuoji said walking towards the dining room.

_Time to eat? It's almost is like a camp._ Ueki thought.

Once everyone was in the room. Reiko was standing at the head of the table. Marco stood along side the kichen door. Everyone sat awaiting for Reiko to speak.

"Everyone. I have an anoucement to make." Reiko said.

"Hurry up then. I'm hungry." Don said leaning back on the chair and putting his feet up on the table.

"As everyone knows that our secret guest upstairs in the room across from Robert's." Reiko said.

Everyone, but Don, leaned in more.

"Today is the day that you get meet our guest." Reiko said.

"My name is Faith. Reiko's younger sister." A voice said.

Reiko stepped aside from where she stood and Faith stepped forward smiling sweetly. Don fell back on the floor with his chiar.

_But I heard the same voice say 'Big borther.' What does this mean?_ Ueki thought in shock.

"Nice to meet you all. I know what you all have, but sadly I'm not a power user. So I'm pretty much usless to you all. But there's another thing you people have to know. I'm working on becoming an actress. So lately I've had Robert help me play my role properly" Faith siad.

_Did she read my mind?_ Ueki thought stunned even more.

**Myuoji | Age 13**

_I thought Reiko was an only child. _He thought.

"As some of you may know. Reiko has told you that she was an only child, but her father is my father." Faith said.

"How old are you?" Myouki asked.

"I'm twevle." Faith said.

_So he had an afair._ Myuoji thought.

"Yes her father had an afair with my mom. Reiko's mother doesn't know and our father doesn't know about me." Faith said.

Something was moving upstairs from where Myuoji sat. He heard and checked around the room, to see if anyone else noticed. He saw Ueki looking up.


	9. The Plan

**Faith ? | Age 12**

"Robert. Why was I found?" Faith asked.

Robert sitting at his desk, writing something down. Margret sitting at the window seat, drinking some tea.

"Why you ask?" Margret said, taking a sip.

She turned her eyes to Margret. She stood at the door with the teddy bear in her hands. Margret opened his eyes at her.

"Because we need you to keep an eye on stuff, Teddybear. Well you're younger sister is going to be a pawn, isn't that right Robert?" Margret said, turning his head to Robert at the desk.

_Teddybear | Age 16_

"Yes." Robert said taking his attention from the paper and looking up at Teddybear.

_Teddybear is from our world. So Faith is. I was lucky that I found her before Margret did._ Robert thought

"Teddy, go make the others defeat Ueki. We need to get him out of the way, being the only other celestial in the tournament." Margret said, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes sir." Teddy said bowing and left the room.

Teddy walked down the little hall in the dark. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going in the dim light. She bumpt in to a side table with a vase of flowers on it. Teddy came to and noticed she accidently made a noise. She frozed and then ran to her little hide out, in the darkest corner of the hallway. She disappeared.


End file.
